An Uncertain Future
by creaturekid
Summary: Naruto has just returned to Konoha, and he's seeing how much everyone has changed. As corny as it may sound, he's looking for love! Will he be able to find 'the one? Or will he be alone in a crowd? M for language. Where's the fun in knowing the pairs?


"Gahh! ShitzI am so screwed!" Shizune slurred as she ran down the hall to the Hokage's office spilling papers from a huge pile as she went. "Shit shit shit!" She repeated, causing others to cast her awkward glances.

"Woah!" She yelled as she crashed into the Hokage's empty room. She stumbled before tripping over her ankles and flopping onto an end table holding a vase filled with flowers. "Ahh Tsunade's favorite vase!" She yelled. She went to grab it but fell just too short.

Shizune shut her eyes and was prepared to land flat on her face followed by the crashing of the vase. But it never came. Instead of pain and crashing she just felt a gentle tugging at the back of her collar. 

The assistant arched her head just to see what had had caught her, and she didn't see anything. Instead, her collar looked like it was being pinched by the air.

"Hey Shizune!" She heard a familiar voice call into the room.

"Ey Narutah!" She called back managing to push herself up from the floor, to see what had caught her. Naruto had expended chakra threads from the tips of his fingers to save herself and the expensive vase from crashing to the floor.

She blushed as she realized what he had done, and felt foolish for not being able to save herself. Then again, it might have been the sake that made her red to her face.

"Um..thanks." She responded awkwardly, still embarrassed.

"Oh yeah this is yours too." The blond haired ninja said smiling. He tossed a book that she recognized from her pile at her.

"Wow, thanks Naruto! I didn't even realize that this was missing!" She laughed. "Oops, clumsy today!" She continued to laugh, but her laughing stopped as she realized where she was falling for the second time in the past 5 minutes. Right out the window.

The large window in the Hokage's office shattered into a thousand pieces, and Shizune was dropping rapidly to the ground like a rock. "Shit!" She heard Naruto yell before he leaped out of the window after her.

"Shizune give me your hand!" He yelled.

"It'sno good!" She slurred as she made useless swipes at his outstretched hand. All she could manage in her current state was touching his fingertips. She laughed, and hit the ground and fell limp.

"Oww!" She wailed as Naruto landed safely beside her.

"Phew! This sure has been an exciting 10 minutes back in town!" He exclaimed.

He turned to face Shizune with a confused face.

"Shizune what the hell is the matter with you? If I didn't get your fingertips I never would have been able to attach my chakra strings to your arm and you would be dead right now. All you have is probably a few broken bones!"

Shizune returned Naruto's angry glare with glassy eyes. "Hic! I'm fine now aint I?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Wow…Shizune drunk…something I never would have expected. I guess this explains a lot though…" He trailed off. The blonde boy sighed. "Can you walk?" He asked her with a frustrated tone.

Shizune looked at him for a second, before passing out drunk.

"Oh great…." Naruto complained. Now he got what it was like to be Shikamaru all the time. He looked at her unconscious body. "Oh well…better get you to the hospital. At least I get to see Sakura again." He said to her unconscious body. Naruto proceeded to pick up Shizune and headed on his way to the hospital.

"Sigh…another one?" Asked a familiar pink haired medical shinobi.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sakura, but Tsunade's been sending out weaker nins out because we've been overloaded with such high rank missions…" The nurse informed her apologetically.

"Yeah..I guess you're right." Sakura sighed tying her hair up into a bun again. She hated wearing it in a bun. It was uncomfortable and made the back of her head hot. She went to work getting the bandages, but when she turned around she gasped for two reasons. One was that this wasn't a shinobi that was injured on a mission. It was Shizune. The second reason was that she was unconscious. Sakura sweat dropped. "Stupid nurse…how the hell does Shizune look like a nin in those clothes?!" Sakura muttered to herself as she walked down the hall putting the bandages back. "Wait a second" Sakura continued to talk to herself. "She was probably with Tsunade. Why didn't she fix up Shizune?" The young medic pondered to herself.

Just as Sakura turned back down the hall to go fix up Shizune, she saw the nurse that brought in Shizune. "Excuse me, Nurse?" Sakura caught her.

"Yes, Ms.Sakura?" The nurse responded politely.

"Who brought in Shizune?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Who?" The nurse asked confused.

"The patient that you brought into my room." Sakura snapped back obviously in a bad mood.

"Oh…Um…." The nurse thought for a second. "Some kid…looked about your age. Blonde, tall, pretty well built. And bad taste in clothing." The nurse said smiling at what she thought was a hilarious joke.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Bad taste in clothing?" She asked the nurse, puzzled.

"Yeah." The nurse stated matter-o-factly. "Has a thing for orange. Orange pants…orange shirt…oh yeah, and these weird whisker things on his face."

"Woah…" Sakura said quietly to herself. So quietly even the nurse couldn't hear her. "It couldn't be…" She continued again, excitedly and a bit louder.

"Ms…Sakura?" The nurse asked worried. She was afraid that she had upset her more. The nurse was just about to make a break for it when Sakura grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved a clipboard that she had been carrying in her hands.

"Here take this…make sure that you find out what's wrong with Shizune, room 117." Sakura started talking as fast as she could as she started to run down the hall. "She was unconscious so you might want to check her …"Sakura continued to yell out instructions to the confused nurse as she ran down the hall.

"Sakura! I can't hear you!" Yelled back the inexperienced nurse, concerned. She sighed and walked to take care of this 'Shizune'.

"Ohmygawd!" Naruto sighed frustrated. "How the hell am I supposed to know any of this!" Naruto asked the secretary angrily. "I don't know if she has any allergies!!" Naruto shouted.

"Wow…you haven't changed much" Replied a familiar voice.

"Sakura!?" The blonde shinobi exclaimed. He whirled around to see none other than his childhood crush with her hair up in a bun smiling.

"The one and only." She responded laughing. 

"Wow, the nurse was right." Sakura stated quietly to herself. Naruto had changed….a **lot!** He was a lot taller, much more muscular, his eyes still a bright shade of blue, hair still as messy as ever. '_Some things never change.'_ Sakura smiled to herself as she realized how much he had changed over the years. _'He's still probably the immature prick that likes to play pranks around the village though…' _She assured herself.

"Wow…." Naruto said now miming Sakura. She looked great. She'd gotten a lot taller, her hair was still short, and she looked much more mature. Her eyes were still the same green that they were before, they seemed to have him in a trance. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was back when they were kids.

After a few seconds of them just staring at each other, Naruto broke the silence.

"Wow…Sakura." He said awestruck. "You look….beautiful."

Sakura blushed and looked away "Um, you look…" She said back, still blushing too much to meet his eyes, she looked at her feet. "You look…very nice." She said regaining her composure.

"If you don't mind me asking Naruto, what exactly did you do to Shizune?" Sakura asked professionally. There would be time for pleasantries later.

"Haha well that's a funny story." Naruto laughed scratching the back of his head. "First thing into town I go to visit Tsunade right? So THEN I see Shizune running down the hall with a bunch of books and papers so then I see her drop one so I pick it up and run after her so that I could give it back so then I walk into her office and see Shizune about to fall flat on her face so then--" Naruto paused to catch his breath. "I catch her, throw her the book, she misses, falls out the window, I dive after her, attach chakra strings to her fingertips, and manage to slow her down enough at the last second so that she didn't die."

Sakura could only stare back at him with a blank face. '_C'mon, he's that brave. He risked his life to catch someone he's not even that good friends with. And he _is _kind of cute…' _Sakura thought. She shook off the thought before continuing their conversation. "Jeez…quite a story!" She said smiling. "Well I'm glad that you were able to catch her before she hit the ground." The young girl looked Naruto in the eyes. She wasn't able to look away from those azure eyes.

"Sakura, are you feeling all right? Your face is all red." Naruto asked in a concerned tone.

The pink haired girl snapped out of the euphoric trance that his eyes had on her. "I'm fine!" She yelled, getting a few glances from other people in the hospital. When she realized how loud she had said it, her face got an even deeper shade of red than the previous crimson color it had been. "I'm sorry Naruto, I have to go! I'll see you later!" And with that she turned around and started speeding down the hall as fast as she could and ducked into room 117.

Sakura sighed as she saw Shizune as she left her. _'I should probably fire that stupid nurse.' _Sakura considered. After a few minutes of taking tests, all Sakura found was a few broken bones from her fingers to her shoulder. Pretty lucky considering the tale Naruto had told her previously. _'But Shizune doesn't seem the type to trip and fall…what the hell could have made her do that?'_ Sakura wondered as she reached for a needle to draw blood on a nearby table. Just as she was about to puncture Shizune's skin, however, Shizune sprang up and in an instant went to strike at Sakura. Sakura however, easily caught the sloppy punch and got a good look at Shizune's face. Glassy eyes, flush cheeks, inconsistent breathing.

"Holy shit…are you kidding me?" Sakura whined to herself. The second she finished that sentence Shizune found it necessary to puke. A lot. And then pass out. Again.

Sakura sighed. It was going to be a long day.

END O CHAPTAH 1. Nothing too unique, I'm just introducing the characters at this point. So if you wouldn't mind for now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let me know what you think of my writing. Too fast paced? Too slow? All constructive criticism is accepted. No 'this story sucks gtfo get a life' please. Uhh…yeah I'm pretty much just gonna keep writing and decide couples later. But that's the fun of it right? Guessing who's who. Muahaha.


End file.
